User talk:Lego lord
Re Yeah, I explained that issue to SKP, you welcome to read the whole message at his Talk Page.:) Thanks, I've been editing every day.:D About the achievement badges, just contact wikia and tell them you want the enabled on your wiki. Now about the Colours, well I'm just going by what Peeron says.:P XD ---Happy New Year.:) Tatooine (Talk • ) 18:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, ho do you propose we do it?? ---Happy New Year.:) Tatooine (Talk • ) 22:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Comment Great! Glad you do.:) Actually, that's because it's a tile backround, I'll change that soon. Yeah, thanks! Ok, I'll be willing to give you administrator rights in the near future! Tatooine 01:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Comment Yeah, I hear the arguments are pretty bad there.:T Ok! That means I'll have an extra hand to help around here! :D Thanks! Sure, go ahead and make them. I'm sure well be needing them in the future.:) Tatooine 02:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *You don't say.:O Tatooine 03:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Add this into your Wikia.CSS: /* class for main page background image */ . { background: url(); background-repeat: no-repeat; background-position: bottom left; } Here's an example of a my basic MP-Header w/class: :Hope this helped.:) Tatooine 03:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :*No problem.:) Happy to help anytime! You are a great editor; some people just don't see the perspective other users see.:P Coool! Don't worry, I wont tell a soul.:) (Can I have a link, please.:D) Which one the first code or the second?? The first one goes in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the second one goes on the top of your mainpage.:) Tatooine 03:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::*Haha.XD Thanks! Tatooine 03:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*Oh ok!:) I'm more than happy to help you if you need help with a certain code.:D Tatooine 03:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Your're good! Hey dude, I read some of the articles you edited and I was stunned! You're sentence structure is awesome! Keep it up and I might see you as an admin really soon.:) Tatooine 04:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:re: Oh you're welcome!:D You deserve it! Yeah, people there don't see it as you or I may see the situation.:) Umm, I'll try but I doubt they'd listen to me.:P After all, things there are a bit tight still. I'll try though. Tatooine 04:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure.:) Tatooine 06:14, February 5, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah, I'm working on it.:) it'll probably be ready by this afternoon (Pacific time). Tatooine 23:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have a lot of stuff to do, why?? Tatooine 01:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh.:P I'll try to edit sometime later.:) Thanks.Tatooine 02:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) No, the Top Secret one.(The one you made) Anyways, I think Xlone Gunner should be capitalized, its the name of a Specific person. I think the problem there are some of the Users. ---Happy New Year.:) Tatooine (Talk • ) 00:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Im back Hey wanna help me out here? Im going to be back editing.:P Tatooine 17:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sure.:P Tatooine 03:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No actually, I changed it on accident.:P Tatooine 01:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I had multiple pages running (Editing different wikis every so seconds) and I was rushing.:P Tatooine 02:11, February 28, 2011 (UTC) You could say that....Tatooine 00:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC)